


Sleeping Habits

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [2]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: I headcanon Editor's sharks' names as Flotsam and Jetsam, M/M, Set in Editor's apartment, Threats, because why not?, like the eels in The Little Mermaid, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Sleeping in a bed with Polyblank is always a challenge





	Sleeping Habits

It had always been considered whether curtains should be installed in the wide section of windows that made up part of the wall of the circular room. But with little more than a few lit rooms of other buildings and the large bed facing in the opposite direction, it did little to disturb the two sleeping in the bed. The Editor was on one side, completely still with his hands on his sides, peaceful as a dead body. Polyblank was on the other, sprawled across the bed like an oversized cat. There was no sound except for the slow breathing of the two.

And then Polyblank stirred, rolled over and smacked Editor in the face.

Editor shot up to a sitting position, and Polyblank’s eyes widened. The light of the moon reflected off of Editor’s glasses, obscuring his eyes. He looked absolutely terrifying.

“Polyblank…” Editor growled.

Polyblank stayed completely still, unlike two minutes ago. This was not good. Why did he always do stuff like this?

“Ed, I didn’t mean it-“ He tried, but Editor cut him off sharply.

“Poly, _dearest_ ,” He almost snarled the word, “I’m aware of that…but the point still stands.” Polyblank slowly, _slowly_ , inched his way up to a sitting position. In the darkness of the room, he could see nothing but Editor’s glasses, and all he could hear was Editor breathing, _slowly_ , like he was fighting the urge to attack the spy next to him.

Polyblank considered making a run for it, but when he shifted he looked down to see his feet were tied together with Editor’s yellow and orange striped tie.

It wasn’t unusual for Polyblank to toss and turn during the night. Often Editor had to take certain measures just so he could get a decent night’s sleep. This had obviously been one of those measures.

Polyblank looked back to the Editor, looking at him with wide and pleading eyes.

“You know that those very rarely work on me.” Editor moved forward slightly, and Polyblank jerked back.

Oh god he was about to be killed. Why did he ever agree to a secret relationship with an antagonist?

“I will tell you this once, and once only Polyblank _dearest_.” Again, the word sounded like more of a threat than the affectionate term it usually was, as Editor slowly moved towards Polyblank, “ I go to bed at night and wake up in the morning at a strict schedule, and getting eight hours of sleep is _very_ important to me. Now while I have become used to most of your particular _quirks_ , if I am disturbed so violently again I will not _hesitate_ to throw you into the tank with my two beloved pet sharks. Am I _understood_?”

Polyblank, now having backed away so much he was teetering on the edge of the bed, nodded quickly. Editor lay back down in his original position, snapping the blanket back up under his chin. Polyblank stared for a moment, blinking once and unsure what to do. Eventually he gulped and laid down again as well. The spy tried to stop shaking, and he looked down at his feet as the fabric still tied there rubbed at his ankles. Polyblank frowned and without thinking, kicked his legs in a vain attempt to loosen the bonds. His feet connected, and Editor tensed.

“ _Polyblank_ …”

~O~

Polyblank thrashed and swam for the edge of the tank, panicked and trying not to alert the two giant predators in the water with him.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Polyblank!” Editor called, watching calmly and sipping from a glass of wine in his hand, “Only five more minutes to go!”


End file.
